Dos Razones
by UmeFuyu
Summary: —Oigan Hyugas— Sasuke les hizo frente sin problemas y se maldijo por dentro, al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mierda. ¡El no era un puto sentimental!. Pero Hinata podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él.


* Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naruto Shippuden/ Masashi Kishimoto.

*Advertencia: Lenguaje Uchiha.

**• • •**

_No estaba viendo a donde iba y caí en tus ojos. Entraste en mi loco mundo con tu gracia refrescante y antes de saber que me golpeó, ya estabas fluyendo por mis venas._

—De... debe de haber alguna forma... —susurró.

Su voz temblaba al compás de los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, vestigios de un potente llanto que se había desencadenado segundos luego de haber conocido tan agridulce noticia.

Las pupilas de Sakura, dilatadas al extremo, no tenían un punto fijo que observar. Su cerebro indagaba confuso, luego de hacer tan sorpresivo hallazgo,-¿en que momento todo esto se le había escapado de sus narices? manos vestidas de guantes blancos, torpes como jamás, intentaban tocar la espalda de la Hyuga para calmarla pero simplemente rozaban el aire, no podía. Esa si que había sido una noticia pesada. No quería imaginar la tormenta que se estaba desatando en el interior de esa muchacha, pero pronto recordó que no estaban solas y volteó apretando sus labios hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba él.

Permanecía inerte sobre el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos cerrados y un gesto estoico simulando un "realmente no me interesa nada de todo esto".

Pero, habían sido tantos años compartidos en la infancia, que la ninja-medico sabia de sobra que por dentro de aquella sombría figura, ardía un fuego mucho más azotador que el del mismísimo infierno. Suponía que en el permanecían sentimientos felicidad y decepción, o algo de eso. ¿Qué hacia un Uchiha con las contradicciones de su vida?, ¿ los Uchiha poseían contradicciones?. ¿No eran concepto de perfección?.

Nadie es perfecto, dedujo Haruno, de lo contrario un Hyuga y un Uchiha no hubieran llegado a estas desastrosas instancias.

Abrió los ojos y observó a su nueva compañera de misiones, recostada en posición fetal, sacudiendo dulcemente su organismo, ahogando poderosas lagrimas. Esa imagen lo estaba desquiciando, se suponía que la torpe de Hinata debía estar tan feliz como el.

Pero no lo estaba: ella se detestaba, se aborrecía y podía asegurar que a el también. Lógico: la había acorralado, como todo un buen ex aprendiz de Orochimaru, con sus jugarretas sucias y esas sonrisas macabras, cautivadoras que solo ella conoció.

Pero ese ya no era el punto.

La situación era devastadora para la joven promesa del clan: debía abandonar, cuanto antes mejor, el frente de batalla y se convertiría en un monumento al fracaso en medio del prestigioso Clan Hyuga, cuyos integrantes rodeaban la carpa de atenciones medicas, tal como buitres esperando carroñar el cuerpo destrozado de Hiashi. El patriarca Hyuga solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua. ¿Qué más daba?, ni siquiera Konoha existía ya. Si todo se había ido al diablo, las malas lenguas de los ancianos se podían ir también.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke no comprendía del todo una situación, ¿como era que la misma muchacha que lo había deslumbrado por ser una criatura de luz -la redentora de su oscura y horrorosa vida - se ahogaba en un nudo de dolor, pensando únicamente en ella misma y en la mancha que se formaba en su orgulloso apellido? ¿que carajos le había pasado justo un día como hoy?.

Vamos, ¿qué tan irónico era el destino?. Debía ser él, como siempre, el condenado egoísta que destruía esa carpa en mil pedazos al ver que se había cagado en su clan y ella lo seguiría detrás, con su dulce y calma voz, intentando en vano tranquilizarlo, haciéndole entender que ningún apellido era tan importante como esta nueva situación.

Todo era increíble. La vena de su frente se hinchaba un poco más cada vez que veía a Hinata apretando, con una furia impropia de ella, la sabana. Así que hasta Hinata Hyuga tenia un lado orgulloso y egoísta. Un lado Uchiha. Sonrió odiándola.

—Abandonaré el frente y seré un chiste para este clan—masticó entre sus rojizos e hinchados labios, una rota Hyuga.

Un puñetazo, que quebró la mesa de utensilios médicos y arrancó de Sakura un pequeño grito, la volvió a realidad. El ultimo Uchiha, como alma que lleva el diablo cruzo toda la carpa para tomarla de los hombros y enterrarle sus hipnotizantes orbes inyectadas de sangre y aspas móviles, en su rostro.

Kiba amagó a moverse pero Shino lo frenó, poniéndole una mano en le pecho.

Era el colmo —Debo suponer, entonces, que me has mentido todo este tiempo —Hinata solo negó sin comprender las palabras de aquél chico Anbu que acompañaba en misiones esporádicas, antes que se desate la quinta guerra.

—¿No era yo el desconsiderado y egoísta, y tu la persona que debía preocuparse por mi sin importar nada más?—Suspiró irritado y la tomó de un brazo y la llevó, casi arrastrándola hasta la salida de la carpa, sin importarle la herida en la pantorrilla que había terminado con SU chica en asistencia medica.

Un mar de miradas blancas y de muchos otros colores los observaban, ambos eran los protagonistas de esta disparatada historia. La tensión del ambiente y el silencio le dolían en el alma a la pequeña ya no heredera, tanto que ocultó, como hacia muchos años atrás, sus ojos detrás de su flequillo.

Detrás de ellos Sakura, Shino y un Kiba hecho mil pedazos. Naruto estaba dando batalla sin tregua muy lejos de allí.

—Oigan Hyugas— Sasuke les hizo frente sin problemas y se maldijo por dentro, al saber lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mierda ¡el no era un puto sentimental, pero Hinata podía conseguir cualquier cosa de él—Se supone que seria yo quien debería estar acabando con este mal hecho centro de refugiados. Y esta otra que esta aquí —tironeó del brazo a su desconcertada compañera—, debería estar consolándome mientras yo la ignoro categóricamente. Pero, ¿saben?, les aseguro que seré yo quien me haga cargo de su rota y egoísta heredera —Un leve murmuro se desató en el enorme tumulto que cada vez crecía más —Parece que todo esta invertido este día y no me sorprende, ya que vivimos en un mundo asqueroso. Este sistema, y los clanes han sacado durante tantas generaciones el lado mas oscuro de nosotros. Ella ha sido la excepción de a todas las reglas de mi vida y a todas las funestas personas que conocí. Por eso el hecho de que me odie y se odie por estar embarazada y no poder representar a su apellido de mierda, en esta guerra de mierda, desatada por personas de mierda, es algo que no voy a tolerar— Kiba rodó los ojos.

—El haber creado un pequeño monstruo de una persona así, me lleva a la conclusión de que todo su clan se va al carajo. De mi, las generaciones anteriores han hecho lo que se les antojó. Da igual, no importo. Pero no lo harán con ella y menos con mi hijo.

Hishi agachó la mirada y sonrió.

Las lagrimas fluyeron libres por el rostro de la joven madre y una sonrisa, luego de tantas horas criticas se marcó—Sa… Sasuke.

El giró su rostro y la observó impasible, claro estaba que no iba a sonreír orgulloso por que jamás lo hacia. — Te vas pero yo me quedo. Volveré para llevarte conmigo, intenta no ser torpe Hyuga.

Cada uno volvía a la normalidad finalmente. Acarició su vientre- ¿Volverás?

- Tengo dos razones para hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A:** Todo vuelve y también vuelvo yo. Casi un año que no escribía.

¿Que decirle a los 100 comentarios de Samurai? luego de haberlo borrado. No se si fue mi nuevo año en la carrera que me hizo pensar que todo lo que escribí era basura. *Momento Emo el día*.

Solo dejé "La hemos Jodido", aunque la estoy editando por que estoy tapada de libros y por que he visto cierta señorita que ha robado varias cosas. Todo bien, no me molesta en absoluto. Para divertir a los fans estamos.

Punto y aparte. Sasuke diciéndole a Hinata "pequeño monstruo". Si, raro.

Oh como me gusta que Kiba se ponga celoso.

**Situación:** Quinta guerra Ninja (whatttttttttt!), okey okey tenia que encajar la situación en algún lado. Hinata se lastima la pierna, va a recibir atención medica y Sakura al revisarla encuentra un pequeño Uchiha en ella. Todo es caótico, los Hyugas se enteran, se plantan fuera del lugar muuuuuuuy enojados. Hinata tiene que abandonar la batalla por su niño y siente que desilusionó a todos y ¿Sasukiiii?, el esta feliz y pretende que Hinata también, pero dada la situación, TSK, esta difícil.

Sasuke es Anbu cuando vuelve de vuelta a Konoha blablablabla conoce a Hinata en misiones blablabla como siempre.

Hiashi es bueno, siempre lo fue. Dejemos de pintarlo como el demonio. El siempre esta presionado por el resto del CLAN. Campaña de "cambiemos de ideas para fic Sasuhina" Voteforme.

¿Comentarios?. ¿Muy fuera de carácter?

**Los extrañé.**


End file.
